Lo mejor de mi vida eres tu
by akari-rxs
Summary: ella llego a su vida,el decia odiarla y ella no sabia por que, el llego a tenerle afecto, ella descubrio algo de su pasado y esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para salvar a sus amigos,el no se lo permite e intentara protegerla con su vida ¿lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1

LO MEJOR DE MI VIDA ERES TU.

ALE: wow! No me canso de escribir fics rxs.

Chico bestia: ya se dieron cuenta

Ale: oh callate chico bestia! Que nadie te invito asi que ya te puedes ir

Chico bestia: (llorando) nadie me quiere todos me odian- se va

Nota: los TEEN TITANS no me pertenecen son propiedad de WB y DC comics.

Era de noche en Jump City en una cueva subterranea de 500 metros bajo tierra, se encontraba una joven de largo y hermoso cabello rojo, ojos color verde parecidos a dos hermosas esmeraldas y lucia un traje que consistia en un pantalon negro y una blusa ombligera que era mitad naranja del lado izquierdo y negra del otro lado y tenia una s del lado izquierdo.

La chica estaba con la mirada perdida y sin expresion cuando un hombre misterioso se acerco a ella. ( ale: creo que todas sabemos quien es no? )

¿?- bien parece que despues de tanto tiempo usandote como conejillo de indias al fin logre que tu cuerpo respondiera a la sustancia, lastima que no sea permanente pero para probar que funciona tendre que hacer una prueba- exclamo con voz fria

Mientras en una pequeña isla habia una torre con forma de T donde vivan los jovenes titanes un grupo de heroes adolecetes conformado por: raven, chico bestia, batichica (ale: la batichica se me tio de colada en la historia) cyborg y robin.

Muchas personas pensaban que ellos eran un equipo feliz, pero realmenten no eran tan felices, raven siempre se amargaba cuando estaba la batichica ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho que no le agradaba su actitud, batichica siempre se la pasaba criticando cada cosa que por que raven esto.. que por que raven aquello o chico bestia no deveria estar en el equipo en fin se quejaba por cualquier cosa por mas insignificante que fuera ( ale: pongo asi a la batichica por que no la conosco y no tengo intenciones de coneserla ni en un millon de años), chico bestia tampoco le caia muy bien batichica por las cosas que les decia a el y a su novia ( ale: si chico bestia y raven son novios) , cyborg no tenia casi ningun problema exepto cuando raven y batichica se ponian a peliar y pues robin.. casi ni enterado de las situaciones de su equipo ya que siempre estaba entrenando o investigando cosas sobre los criminales su unico problema en el mundo era cuando la batichica trataba de conquistarlo por que era imposible tratar de separarla de el, era como un chicle en sus zapatos.. en fin volviendo a la historia

Dentro de la torre chico bestia y cyborg jugaban video juegos, raven leia y la batichica limaba sus uñas ( ale: eso de limar sus uñas si lo hace yo lo vi en un video) todos sentados en el sofa cuando robin llego.

Rb: titanes hay problemas- dijo friamente

Mientras en un banco de la ciudad, los guardias estaban muy mal heridos, y el hombre misterioso estaba parado en la oscuridad, cuando se oye un a explosion y de una bola de humo aparecen los jovenes titanes.

¿?- robin.. esperabe mas rapidez de tu parte- dijo serio

Rb- slade- dijo con rabia

Y de la oscuridad sale un hombre de mascara bi-color

Sl- me extrañaron titanes?- exclamo en tono divertido

Rb- ¿ que es lo que quieres!- grito con enojo

Sl- no has cambiado tu actitud- rio- pero tranquilo solo queria presentarles a mi aprendiz- dijo haciendose a un lado y dejando a la vista a la chica mencionada al principio- ella es nigthfire.

En eso chico bestia se pone frente a robin.

C.b: viejo es hermosa- dijo con ojos de corazón, en eso recibe un golpe por parte de raven- pero ovio no mas que tu rav- dijo con una gota tipo anime

Rb- no me importa como luzca aun asi la dentendremos- dijo poniendose en posicion de ataque junto con los demas.

Sl- aprendiz ataca!- grito

En eso las ojos de nightfire se vuelven completamente rojos de sus manos salen unas pequeñas esferas de energia de luz igualmente roja.

Rb- titanes al ataque!- ordeno

Y asi empezo la batalla raven, chico bestia, cyborg y la batichica luchaban contra nigthfire y robin luchaba contra slade.

Chico bestia se transformo en un rinoceronte tratando de deribar nightfire, pero no le funciono muy bien ya que ella lo esquivaba como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo, en un descuido de chico bestia nightfire le lanzo miles de sus rayos lo que dejo inconsiente al chico bestia, cyborg lanzaba sus rayo ultra-sonico y nightfire le lanzaba sus rayos cuando nightfire vio la oportunidad le dio con uno de sus rayos a el sistema de cyborg y este se torno gris( ale: asi como en el episodio la suma de sus partes) y cayo al suelo, batichica le lanzaba sus bombas a lo que nightfire hizo un campo de fuerza haciendo que las bombas regresaran directamente a la batichica, raven lanzaba cualquier cosa que se encontraba y en un descuido de nightfire la levanto dejando a night a unos metros del suelo.

Rv- por que trabajas para slade?- dijo con su monotoma voz

¿ por que trabajas para slade? Esa pregunta rezonaba en su cabeza ¿ por que lo hacia? Si en verdad no deseaba luchar, en eso le vinieron miles de recuerdos a su cabeza y sus ojos se hacian rojos y verdes, nightfire cerro los ojos y cuando los abrio sus ojos eran verdes y soltaban pequeñas lagrimas.

Nt- por favor ayudame- rogaba- no quiero peliar el me obliga no quiero volver ayudame por favor- decia llorando.

Raven no sabia si creerle o no podria ser un trampa o podria decir la verdad y se le ocurrio una idea, cerro sus ojos y entro en la cabeza de nightfire donde vio varias imágenes muy dolorosos y algunas perturbadoras, cuando abrio los ojos solto inmediatamente a nightfire la que segundos despues de que la soltara se desmallo.

Unos minutos despues todos despertaron.

C.b- y bien le ganamos- dijo con pezades, en eso ve a cyborg tirado en el suelo- viejo estas bien?-y como cyborg estaba noqueado obio que no contesto- tomare eso como un no.

Bt- ahh mi cabeza me duele- decia levantandose y sobando su cabeza

C.b- si lo que digas-dijo dandole poca importancia, hasta que recordo algo- y raven?- decia busqueando a la hechizera.

En eso llega robin con muchas heridas.

Bt- robin! Estas herido hay que llevarte a la enfermeria- decia preocupada

Rb- lo deje ir! Era la opurtunidad perfecta y deje que se me escapara!- grito con rabia ignorando el comentario de la batichica, en eso robin ve a cyborg tirado en el suelo,lo levanta y arregla el daño que le hizo nightfire y este vuelve en si .- al parecer a ustedes no les fue mejor que a mi.

Cy- viejo esa chica era muy ruda.

En eso llega chico bestia.

C.b- viejo no encuentro a raven!-decia exaltado y haciendo movimiento con sus manos- ayudenme a encontrarla en lugar de estar hay parados-dijo un poco molesto- raven! Raven! Donde estas?

Rv- chicos?..chicos por aquí!-dijo alzando una mano desde un rincon oscuro.

Y todos fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba raven.

Rb- raven estas bien?- dijo acercandose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

Rv- si estoy bien pero ella no lo esta- dijo haciendo a un lado su capa y dejando a la vista a nightfire.

Cy- la atrapaste! ahora solo hay que llamar a la policia para que se la lleven-decia con felicidad mientras sacaba su comunicador para llamarle a la policia.

Rv- no!- dijo usando sus poderes para aventar el comunicador lejos de aquí.

C.b- que sucede rav por que no quieres que llamemos a la policia?-dijo preocupado por el comportamiento de su novia.

Rv- es que.. quiero que venga con nosotros.

Todos- que!

Rb- raven ella es una criminal y como cualquier otro criminal debe ir a la carcel- dijo serio

Bt- que acaso te volviste loca?- dijo exaltada.

Rv- ella no es como los otros criminales y no me volvi loca entre a su mente y vi cosas horribles que le hizo slade, como un experimento que hizo con ella..por lo tanto ella no es responsable de su acciones.- dijo defendiendola

Rb- raven no creo que sea…-no alcanzo a terminar ya que raven lo interrumpio

Rv- robin que como heroes no es nuestro deber hacer justicia? Por que enviarla a ella a la carcel por no haber controlado sus acciones seria una injusticia..ademas puede que atravez de ella sepas mas de slade- dijo tratando de convenser al lider.

Rb- mm-dijo pensandolo

Rv- yo me hare cargo de ella-dijo con voz suplicante

Rb- de acuerdo pero es tu responsabilidad.

Bt-em robin no creo que sea buena idea- dijo dudando

Rb- esta decidido ira con nosotros- dijo serio

Rv- gracias- dijo con una media sonrisa. Por que de verdad queria que nightfire se quedara con ellos ya que sentia lastima por ella y tambien se sentia muy mal por todo lo que night tuvo que vivir y aparte vivir lo que vivio y despues despertar en un lugar como la carcel no era muy lindo que digamos.

C.b- bien ya que ya esta decidido podemos irnos tengo sueño y ademas como me vere hermoso sin mi sueño de belleza- dijo con pezades

( ale- acuerdense que era de noche)

Cy- igual yo- dijo bostezando

Rb- raven podrias llevarnos a la torre?.-

Bt- si yo tambien nesecito mi sueño de belleza- raven solo rodo los ojos e hizo que una aura negra los rodeara y en un dos por tres llegaron a la torre T.

Ale: continuara! Dejen reviews por favor!


	2. enfermeria

Ale- volvi con la continuacion! Y viene conmigo nuestro afrintion robin- sale robin con un smoquin

Rb- me veo ridiculo- dice serio

Ale- de que hablas? Te ves hermoso- con ojos de corazon tipo anime

Rb- olvidalo no lo hare- dice llendose.

Ale- soltando lagrimas falsas- pero..pero lo prometiste

Rb- no no llores lo hare y…emm..te comprare un helado!- dice tratando de que deje de llorar

Ale-si!

Rb- bien queremos agradece a bumbatwint-chan y a sackuramisa por haber comentado y bumbatwint-chan ale dice que gracias por desearle suerte.

Ale- y XxxxFxBxxxRxNxxxX – ale con la misma sonrisa de malicia- yo tambien ya quiero que salga star,jajaja xD barbera gorda jajaja.

Nota: los TEEN TITANS no me pertenecen ( ale-por ahora) son propiedas de WB y DC y sus respectivos autores.

Ale- ahora si comenzamos! Y gracias por dejar reviews! :D

Despues de haber llegado chico bestia y la batichica fueron los primeros en irse a dormir, mientras los demas fueron a dejar a nigth a la enfermeria.

En la enfermeria.

Cy- parese que esta estable solo nesecita descansar- dijo viendo los analisis

Robin solo asintio y veia a nigth con algo de indiferencia.

Rb- bien nosotros tambien nesecitamos descansar- dijo caminando a la salida junto con cyborg, cuando paro y volteo hacia donde estaba raven- no vas a venir?

Rv- me quedare hoy con ella- dijo con su monotoma voz- quiero estar aquí cuando despierte- decia mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de night.

Rb- esta bien- dijo saliendo de la enfermeria.

Despues de eso raven medito un poco, luego se quedo dormida. Ya casi amanecia y raven dormia tranquilamente pero no se podria decir lo mismo de la chica que estaba a su lado .

Night se movia intranquila y murmuraba cosas inconmprendibles.

Nt- no!- grito despertando de golpe y con un poco de sudor en su frente.

Raven al escuchar el grito tambien desperto y vio a night asustada asi que decidio tranqulizarla

Rv- ola soy raven y tu deves ser nightfire- dijo tratando de sonreir mientras night la mirava confundida

Nt-yo… yo no soy esa nithgfire de la que hablas yo soy starfire-dijo algo temblorosa

Rv-oh que bonito nombre-dijo con su voz fria y sirviendole un poco de agua en un vaso-ten esto te ayudara para el susto que te diste-exclamo dandole el vaso.

St- toma el vaso con inseguridad-emm que es este liquido?

Rv-se llama agua-dijo mirandola confusa-acaso no sabes lo que es?-pregunto con curiosidad

St-no y que hago con ella?-pregunto confusa

Rv-se bebe.-en eso star toma un poco de agua.-y dime starfire de donde eres?-pregunto cuando star habia dejado de tomar agua.

St-no lose no lo recuerdo muy bien-dijo mirando el vaso.-la verdad casi no recuerdo lo que ha pasado solo recuerdo lo sucedido ayer pero solo eso despues de eso no recuerdo lo que me ha pasado-dijo con ojos caidos.

Rv-tranquila estoy segura que lo recordaras-dijo tomando el vaso y llevandolo a una pequeña mesita de noche

En eso chico bestia entra a la enfermeria.

C.b- raven no sabes soñe algo increible y….oh ya desperto-dijo mirando a star.

Star-emm ¿Quién es el?-pregunto a raven.

C.b- que!-dijo exaltado y haciendo movimientos con las manos hacendo que star se asustara- que acaso jamas has escuchcado de mi? El chico mas guapo del universo-star solo nego con la cabeza.

Rv-chico bestia la estas asustando- exclamo dandole un zape al chico bestia

C.b-auch – exclamo sobandose la cabeza- soy chico bestia y tu te llamas..?

Star-me llamo starfire-dijo seria

C.b- en ese momento corre a donde star y le da un apreton de manos-mucho gusto star sabes yo soy el mejor contador de chistes del mundo aunque raven dice que no es cierto solo por que envidia mi gran talento- decia muy contento a star.

Raven- seguro le tengo mucha envidia-sarcasticamente

C.b- ves hasta ella lo admite-raven va con el y lo golpea otra vez- y ahora que hize?-con lagrimas tipo anime.

Star al ver la escena solo solto una pequeña risa.

St-emm lo siento es solo que eso fue muy gracioso-dijo con un leve sonrojo

C.b-ves soy muy gracioso-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Rv-bien que ivas a decir cuando entraste?-dijo recordando lo que el chico verde le iva a decir antes de ver a star.

C.b- asi que el desayuno ya esta listo.

Mientras en el comedor los chicos esperaban a sus compañeros.

Cy- viejo por que tardaran tanto?

Rb-no lo se ya sabes como son a veses se quedan platicando como la ultima vez que legaron a las 2 de la tarde al desayuno.-dijo sirviendosa jugo de naranja.

Bt- si como olvidarlo-dijo llendo al lado de robin-emm robin queria preguntarte si querias…-en eso llega raven,chico bestia y star.

(ale- te arruine tu oportunidad la proxima ves se mas rapida batichica-con una gran sonrisa)

Rv-buenos dias-exclamo con voz fria- ella es starfire-dijo presentandola.

Cy-que no se llamaba nightfire?

Rv-no ese no es su nombre…ven star te presento al equipo, el es cyborg,el robin y ella batichica.

St-o..ola-dijo nerviosa

Cy-ola pequeña-dijo saludandola

Bt- ola extraña-dijo según inocentemente

Rb- ola-exclamo frio

Rv- bien..-dijo ignorando los 2 comentarios de robin y batichica- vamos star seguro tendras hambre.

St-si-respondio sigiendo a raven.

Cy-que no pudieron ser mas amable con ella- dijo a robin y batichica.

Bt- para mi ella es una completa extraña no voy hacer amable con alguien que no conosco-dijo cruzando se de brazos.

Rb- cyborg ella fue una aprendiz de slade no esperas que de un dia para otro sea amable.

Cy-bien como quieran-dijo recordando lo testarudo que podia llegar a ser su lider

Mientras star raven y chico bestia desayunaban y chico bestia le contaba a star sobre sus misiones y su gran talento para hacer chistes.

Ale- hasta aquí lo dejo por que ya no me alcanzo la imaginacion para mas pero lo continuare pronto y por favor dejen comentarios para ver que piensan si lo odian,les gusta, es pesimo etc. Pero luego lo continuo cuidense


	3. empiezan las indeferencias

Ale- ya llege y vine con la continuacion de mi fic! Este parte se me ocurrio antes de dormir y para hacerla me ayudo mi hermana.

rv- a quien le importa que lo hallas hecho antes de dormir solo ve al punto que mientras mas rapido termine mas rapido me voy-desesperada.

Ale-esta bien,esta bien, queremos agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews y que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia-con una sonrisa-por cierto para esta historia es necesario la la edad de los titanes entonces la pondre.

Robin: 19

Batichica:18

Cyborg: 19

Raven: 17

Chico bestia: 16 ( va a cumplir los 17)

Starfire: 16

Ale-otro detalle aquí chico bestia y robin son mas altos que raven,star y batichica.

NOTA: los TEEN TITANS no me pertenecen son propiedad de WB, DC comic y sus respectivos autores.

Mientras en la misma cueva subterranea mencionada al pricipio, se encontraba slade viendo algunas cintas de unas camaras, cuando llega un señor algo viejo, de cabello café, ojos azules y piel palida, el señor se acerco a slade.

¿?-nuestra aprendiz fue derrotada y ademas dejate que se la llevara! ¿¡que rayos pasa contigo!-grito molesto.

Sl- tranquilo eduard jamas espere que night ganara la batalla, podria decirse que ya tenia todo planeado-dijo muy calmado.

Ed- y que hay de todo el entrenamiento que le dimos, de todos eso experimentos que hizimos con ella?...y por que la sigues llamando night se supone que eso era cuando ella estaba aquí- exclamo confundido.

Sl- no te preocupes por eso veras que muy pronto nuestra pequeña dara frutos- dijo con maldad en su voz.

Mientra en la torre T, chico bestia seguia platicando con star quien lo escuchaba atentamente, mientras que raven y cyborg solo hacian un gesto de "ya callate o morire" robin desde que "saludo"a star se fue a su habitacion y batichica solo veia con recelo a star, y pensaba que era muy bonita, por lo tanto era un risgo para ella que tal si le quitaba a su robin.

(ale- según su robin)

Despues de varias horas llegaron las 5 de la tarde,chico bestia se bañaba,cyborg arreglaba su auto, raven y batichica peleaban como siempre y starfire paseaba por la torre.

Star paseaba tranquilamente cerca de la habitacion que raven le habia dado, cuando vio una puerta medio abierta la curiosidad le gano y decidio entrar.

Al entrar vio muchas imágenes de periodicos cuando una le llamo la atencion, era de un hombre con mascara bi-color,en ese momento un recuerdo vino por su mente.

_Flash back_

_¿?-bien este no dio resultado hay que probar con otro._

_Y solo oyo que alguien gritaba._

_¿?-no por favor ya no mas!._

_Fin del flash back._

Cuando alguien pone su mano en el hombro de star y ella se asusta.

Rb-que haces aquí-dijo alzando una ceja.

St-lo lo lamento yo estaba conociendo el lugar-dijo nerviosa

Rb-pues si quieres conocer el lugar azlo aquí afuera aquí no puedes entrar-dijo sacandola y cerrandole la puerta.

Ale-hasta aquí llego dejen reviews por favor!-ale arrodillada.


	4. comienza la amistad?

Akari- volví con la continuación perdón por la tardanza pero es que estoy muy atareada, en fin espero que les guste el capi.

Capitulo 4

Mas indiferencias y la primera debilidad.

Star quedo sorprendida por la forma en que la habia sacado, ella no esperaba que la trataran como una princesa, pero tampoco que la trataran tan grosero como robin,asi que se fue a su habitacion con un poco de tristeza.

( akari-recuerden que en el capi 3 mencione que raven le dio una habitacion.)

Mientras dentro de la habitacion de la que star fue sacada, robin miraba varias fotos de los criminales pero en especial la de slade.

Rb-algun dia slade caera-susurro con enojo,para si mismo, en eso volteo a ver la puerta y recordo cuando saco a star.

Flash back:

Rb-que haces aquí-dijo alzando una ceja.

St-lo lo lamento yo estaba conociendo el lugar-dijo nerviosa

Rb-pues si quieres conocer el lugar azlo aquí afuera aquí no puedes entrar-dijo sacandola y cerrandole la puerta

Fin del flash back.

Robin se sentia un poco mal por haberla tratada asi, pero ella habia sido aprendiz de slade y no recordaba nada de lo que le habia pasado o al menos eso le digo raven,si no recordaba nada de slade,no le servia de nada,pero le habia prometido a su amiga gotica que dejaria que star se quedara,asi que se tenia que acostumbrar.

Una semana habia pasado desde ese dia,y star ya se habia acostumbrado a la torre,y a las constantes pelas de raven y batichica, a las competencias de cyborg y bestita, y a las indiferencias de robin, pero se conformaba con tener la amistad de raven,bestita y cyborg.

Star ya acompañaba a los titanes a las misiones, por decisión de raven, pero aun no era una titan honoraria,en fin volviendo a la historia, todos los titanes excepto robin veian una pelicula.

Cy-que ese pelos parados no vendra? La pelicula ya va en la mejor parte-exclamo comiendo palomitas.

c.b-no lo se hace media hora que le avisamos y no ha venido.

Bt-zzzzzzzzzzzz-roncando,ya que se aburrio y se durmio.

Rv-no lo se lo que haga no es nuestro problema-exclamo encojiendose de hombros.

St-yo creo que deberiamos invitarlo a vese es bueno que la gente se divierta-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa,en eso chico bestia y cyborg la miraron con picardia.

Cy-star acaso a ti ya sabes….

c.b-te gusta robin?-con tono divertido en su voz.

St-gustar? Que es eso?

c.b-pues ya sabes cuando-fue interrupido por raven.

Rv-no les hagas caso star son solo un par de tontos, si quieres podemos ir a preguntar

St-si-con una sonrisaStar y Raven caminaban por los pasillos hacia la habitación de Robin, estaban en un silencio muy incomodo haci que Star decidio romperlo.

- Emm Raven, ese chico que se hace llamar Robin siempre es haci?- pregunto inocentemente Star.

- Haci como?- pregunto confundida raven

- Puess ya sabes serio- dijo la pelirroja

- Emm si se podria decir que si- dijo la pelimorada

Al fin llegaron a la habitación del lider, haci que tocarón la puerta, y Robin habrio de mala gana.

- Que sucede?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido Robin

-Es que queriamos saber si no te gustaria...-Star fue interrupida por Robin.

-No!- después de eso le cerró la puerta a las chicas.

-Oh- exclamo Star bajando la cabeza- amiga Raven ¿que hize para que Robin me trate de ese modo?-pregunto inocentemente Star.

-Nada es solo que él es así, pero tranquila estoy segura que muy pronto cambiara su actitud- le digo Raven a su nueva amiga Star- más le vale que así sea- eso ultimo lo susurro para sí misma

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde ese suceso y la mayoría de los titanes ya estaban dormidos a excepción del líder y la pelirroja, ya que cada quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, robin estaba en el living pensando ¿Quién será slade y cuál será su próximo plan)

(Akari- y luego dice que no se obsesiona -.-u )

Y Star estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas, pensando en el motivo por el cual no le agradaba a Robin, es cierto que no se conocían de mucho tiempo pero, el era demasiado grosero con ella, siempre la evadía, o lo más frecuente era que le cerrara la puerta en la cara, eso hacía que se sintiera muy mal consigo misma.

Mientras la pelirroja pensaba en ello, varias lagrimas bajaban por su rostro, ¡por Xhal! (akari- creo que así se escribe) que había hecho para que la tratara así, le dolía su indiferencia, y no sabía por qué, a ella nunca le había importado tanto agradarle a alguien.

Star abrazo más sus piernas, y oculto su cabeza, comenzando a llorar con fuerza, mientras Robin caminaba por los pasillos camino a su habitación, frustrado ya que por más vueltas que le diera al asunto no encontraba ninguna respuesta.

Caminaba todavía pensativo cuando un pequeño sollozo lo saco de sus pensamientos, que venía de la habitación de Star, supuso que no habría problema si echaba un vistazo así camino hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido, lo cual no le funciono muy bien ya que la puerta rechino haciendo que la pelirroja, se volteara a verlo.

-Lo lamento… ¿te desperté?-pregunto Star con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, la verdad pensaba que era muy improbable que la haiga oído, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-No yo solo pasaba por aquí y oí un sollozo y supuse que eras tú… ¿Por qué llorabas?- pregunto sentándose a un lado de la pelirroja.

-Es que tu… me…odias- dijo volviendo a llorar, mientras Robin abrió los ojos como platos- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me odias?- decía entre sollozos.

-Yo…yo no te odio es solo que, no puedo confiar en alguien que fue aprendiz de mi peor enemigo-decía Robin con cierta culpa en su voz.

-Pero yo no quiero hacerte daño ni a ti, ni los demás solo quiero ser su amiga-dijo inocentemente Star.

-escúchame, lo siento si fui grosero así me educaron, no fue mi intención lastimarte- Robin no supo si fue un impulso haberle dicho eso, pero no le gusto verla llorar, sintió un enorme dolor al verla así- así que discúlpame

-Ro…Robin te perdono- dijo Star después de eso, le dio un abrazo al líder, quien se sonrojo levemente.

-etto… bien ya es hora de que vaya a dormir- dijo Robin zafándose del abrazo de Star, después de eso se paro y fue hasta la salida- buenas noches- después de eso Robin salió de la habitación.

Akari- bien hasta aquí llegue hoy espero que les haiga gustado, la verdad creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad ¿ustedes que creen? Bueno bye y dejen comentarios por favor


End file.
